Forever Yours
by Mrs Ronald Weasley
Summary: At the end of HBP Harry Potter makes one of the most difficult decisions of his life. Told through the eyes of Ginny Weasley.


**Forever Yours**

Author: Mrs. Ronald Weasley

Rating: PG or K

Pairing/s: Harry/Ginny

Warnings: Half-Blood Prince Spoilers

Category: Angst/Romance

Summary: At the end of HBP Harry Potter makes one of the most difficult decisions of his life. Told through the eyes of Ginny Weasley.

A/N: Some of this story is taken directly from the HBP text that JK wrote and not me. Just wanted to point this out, so you know that it's not my original wording. I have made a few slight alterations though.

I should've seen this coming. I knew as soon as Harry got up from his seat after Dumbledore's funeral that something was wrong. "Ginny, listen…" his voice was quiet and distant to my ears. I could tell that whatever he was going to say to me was very important. And if to nobody else it was to him or so it seemed. I stood there quietly waiting to hear what was to be said next; the crowd of people around us chatting rather loudly it seemed. "I can't be involved with you anymore." Whatever I was expecting at the moment was nothing close to this. These words seemed to cut through my heart and I felt as though I would throw up, but I kept it in for Harry's sake, for I could tell that this was already hard enough on him and with Dumbledore's death and everything… "We've got to stop seeing each other. We can't be together."

As he finished my emotions filled with anger. Anger at him, because I knew the only reason he was doing this was because he wanted to protect to me. After all it was the noble thing to do wasn't it? "It's for some stupid, noble reason, isn't it?" I said with a bitter smile. I could tell the words hurt him but at this point I didn't care.

How dare he break up with me? After all we both went through to be together! God, I wanted to scream and cry at the same time, yet I could not accomplish either at the moment. "It's been like…" Like a dream! Yeah, a damn good one that _you_ had to wake me from! "Like something out of someone else's life, these last few weeks with you," Harry said, "but I can't… we can't… I've got things to do alone now."

Tears filled my eyes to spilling point, but I refused to cry as much as my heart and soul were willing me to do. I simply blinked them away as best I could and pursed my lips together tightly to stop them from trembling. I stood there looking at him, not moving.

"Voldemort uses people his enemies are close to. He's already used you as bait once, and that was just because you're my best friend's sister. Think how much danger you'll be in if we keep this up. He'll know, he'll find out. He'll try and get to me through you."

At this point for some reason the anger inside of me reached boiling point and I shouted out "What if I don't care!" Surely Harry knew how much this was hurting me? What I said was true; I don't give a damn if I'm in danger! Hell, even knowing him puts me in danger! But even I knew it, being his girlfriend certainly put me at the top of Voldemort's to kill list. But still…

"I care," he said, softly and loving. These words melted what was left of my heart and tears threatened to fall once again. "How do you think I'd feel if this was your funeral… and it was my fault…?" I was lost for words at this. With my emotions finally getting the best of me, I couldn't bare to look into those pain-filled emerald eyes of his; I turned my head away to look over the calm lake. It made me wish that even as I stood here, that everything in the world was right and that the love of my life was holding me tightly and not breaking up with me.

"I never really gave up on you," I said, my voice was barely above a whisper and my tear filled eyes were fixed on the still, orange-colored, lake surface. The sun was just setting behind where we stood and the sky was slowly turning a light navy blue. "Not really," I continued, my voice never faltering once. "I always hoped…" here I paused, being unable to keep my emotions inside any longer. My lips trembled, even though I kept them as closed as tightly as I could. I closed my tear filled eyes and let them roll down my face. I just stood there, eyes closed and lips trembling before letting out a sob. But still I went on, "Hermione told me to get on with life, maybe go out with some other people, relax a bit around you, because I never used to be able to talk if you were in the room, remember? And she thought you might take a bit more notice if I was a bit more – myself."

"Smart girl, that Hermione," said Harry attempting a smile. I sniffed back my runny nose and gave a small laugh, while wiping the tears from my face. The laugh was merely half-heartedly as I only found it slightly amusing at the moment when my emotions were in overdrive. "I'd just wish I'd asked you sooner. We could've had ages… months… years maybe…"

For some reason I felt slightly better at that comment, but the pain was still there. All it did was made me think of how much might've happened in those possible years. But then again, no matter when he had asked me out; it still would've ended up like this because he had to keep fighting Voldemort and has been for several years now. "But you've been too busy saving the wizarding world," I said, with a half laugh. "Well… I can't say I'm surprised. I knew this would happen in the end. I knew you wouldn't be happy unless you were hunting Voldemort. Maybe that's why I like you so much."

We stood there in an awkward silence for a moment, before he smiled weakly and started to walk away. "Wait! Harry!" I called after him. There was one final thing that my heart was screaming at me to ask.

"What?" He turned around and came back towards me.

"Do you love me?" Though the words came out soft and innocent, Harry reacted as if I had just slapped him. For a moment that little fire that was burning inside my soul in hope that he really did love me seemed to flicker and almost go out.

"Yes, Ginny I do," He said, and I truly believed him.

"Then do me one last favor." I needed to feel that love once more. I needed to feel his soft lips upon mine.

"Anything," Harry stated.

"Kiss me, one last time," I said and leaned towards him. I closed my eyes and nearly died from longing when I felt those supple and gentle lips upon my own. The kiss was tender and innocent and tasted of my tears. Slowly we separated and I opened my eyes to see my one true love walking away into the crowd of people.

"I'm forever yours Harry," I whispered into the wind. Somehow I knew he heard me.


End file.
